Love One's Self
by RiddletheSphinx
Summary: Sometimes you just need a little release. Lime. Puppyshipping


The first time he picked up one of the books, it had been an accident. Serenity, claiming she wanted to spend time with her big brother, had forced him to go to the library with her. While she had been looking in the teen section, he had looked in the new adult releases out of pure boredom.

He choose Fiery Hearts with his eyes closed. The cover hadn't given anything away, just the title and author's name, Steve Sato, in dark red letters across a plain black background. Totally unassuming.

Knowing it was most likely a gushy romance novel, he took his chances, settling down in a chair he began to read.

Soon against his will, he was drawn into the life of Joseph Greer, a fire fighter with a string of horrible relationships with women, who for reasons, he didn't fully understand was drawn to the dark and dangerous CEO Mitchell Tate. Mitchell was being targeted by an insane serial arsonist, bringing him ever closer to Joseph.

Just as Joey was getting to the part where Joseph was pinned to Mitchell's couch, tipsy and as the dark haired CEO had put it, "All hot and bothered", Serenity interrupted him.

He snapped the book shut, not wanting her to see what he was reading. He could feel the bright blushing covering his face, Sato was such an amazing author that he could almost see Joseph and Mitchell, just inches form each other, so ready to finally show their feelings towards one another, despite the anger form the arsonist.

"Fiery Hearts?" she asked, reading the cover, "I think Mom owns that one. She owns most of that guys books. Some of the girls at school are obsessed with him"

"He's really good", Joey mumbled, tracing the title letters with his finger, "I think I'ma gonna take it out. I might as well use mah library card, 'least once"

That night he stayed up long past the time he normally slept, finishing the book, though he tripped over certain sentences. Either because he couldn't understand some of the words, or the scenes were so steamy he had to pause, and collect his mind.

For him it felt like it ended to soon. He could still see Mitchell's bright blue lust filled eyes, staring at him. Joey sighed setting the book down into his lap, he brushed the stiffness forming a tent in his lose pyjama pants.

He whimpered, it wasn't like he hadn't jerked off before, but it had always been in front of porn or in the shower. Never in bed and never after reading something, though he had never read a book quite like that before.

Joey slipped his t-shirt off, in the recent months, thanks to Yugi and a few good meals, he had filled out pretty well. He knew most of the girls and even some of the guys found him attractive. Not that they mattered, they weren't the right one.

The fantasy in his head one second a dashing CEO and heroic fireman, changed. Now instead of Joseph being pinned to the couch, it was Joey himself. Seto Kaiba seated on his hips. The burnet's hand trailing up his exposed chest.

He nearly moaned, he could practically feel the hand brushing gently across his nipples, then the wet heat of the other man's mouth sucking them.

Normally he would have played around a little more, fantasy a little bit, but tonight he couldn't handle it. He slipped his hand into his pants, brushing his palm over the already leaking tip of his cock. He moaned, not even trying to hide it. All he could think was how much he wanted the hand wrapped around his erection was bigger, and softer, instead of his small and rough one.

Just thinking about Seto, made him jerk his hand faster, his hand coming out in gasps now. As the warmth started to pool in his stomach, he swiped his hand over the tip.

"SETO", he called out, cumming into his hand, the sticky whiteness covering his hand and the inside of his pants.

Seto sighed, password protecting the word document, RBD, before moving it to a password protected file. The story he would never publish he thought, and that will never come true. It would be funny if Joey read his books though. He doubted it, there was no chance that Joey Wheeler, would read a silly gay romance novel. No matter what he wished.


End file.
